Marcus Kane
Dr. Marcus Kane is one of the two main antagonists (other being Sol) in the 2008 post-apocalyptic movie Doomsday. He was portrayed by Malcolm McDowell, who also portrayed Alex De Large in the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange, Caligula in the 1979 film Caligula, Colonel F. E. Cochrane in the 1983 film Blue Thunder, Tolian Soran in the 1994 film Star Trek: Generations, Kesslee in the 1995 film Tank Girl, Sinclair in the 2012 film Home Alone: The Holiday Heist and Geoffrey Tolwyn in the third and forth Wing Commander videogames. History In the year 2008, a virus called the "Reaper Virus" has infected Scotland and the British government put a wall around Scotland to prevent the Reaper virus from infecting England. Dr. Marcus Kane was the chief scientist who was trying to find a cure for the virus and was stranded in Scotland after the wall was closed and stranded with some soldiers. After the wall was closed, he lost everything, his family, later on, he lost his ideals and became a bitter man. Kane fathered a son named Sol and a daughter named Cally. Kane did not find a cure for the virus and later on the survivors in Scotland that survived the outbreak were discovered to be immune. As the years went by, Marcus Kane, Sol and Cally were living in the Blackness Castle in Scotland where Marcus Kane ruled some of the survivors with an iron fist and his group of survivors became medieval living like the people did in the 12th century, he told his followers that there was nothing beyond the wall and that we are all alone, he did this to prevent outsiders from corrupting others. As the years went by, Kane and Sol were at odds and became enemies. Sol became a leader of of another group of survivors in Glasgow that were cannibals. Sol and Kane were at war with one another. In 2035, Cally left Kane to go to Glasgow to talk to Sol and was captured by Sol and his followers. Cally was freed by a woman named Eden Sinclair, who was sent to Glasgow with a team of soldiers and 2 doctors to find a cure for the Reaper virus that was infecting people in London. Cally, with the help of her friend, Joshua, led Eden Sinclair, Sgt. Norton, and Dr. Ben Stirling after they escaped from Sol and his followers. While in a wooded area, they see Telamon, Kane's executioner there and they see Kane's soldiers there. Joshua is killed and the rest are captured and they are taken to Kane. Kane tells Sinclair that he knew they'd be watching the cities. That's why we chose this place. Out of sight, out of mind. I suppose it was only a matter of time before they sent someone to ask the question "why are you alive, when you should be dead?" These walls around you; they were built to last, and so shall we. What we've built here, from the ashes, is pure blood. Uninfected by the outside world... until now. Dr. Stirling asks Kane "Have you found the cure?" and Kane responds "Ah, even now you still cling to hope, huh? If I were you, I would abandon any such thought." Ben Stirling says "There's always hope." Kane tells him "But there is no cure. There never was. We had prevailed here, not because of science but through natural selection. Survival of the fittest. We have earned the right to live here. Purged of the likes of you." Eden tells him that the Reaper Virus is back. Kane, bitter and angry tells her "How dare they sent you here, They started this fire. They can burn in it". Kane has them taken to a cell and has his second-in-command, Chancellor Falco, burn Cally with a iron pike, to cleanse her of her bring the infection there. Kane talks to Eden Sinclair, is a cage near an arena where she is about to get ready to fight Telamon. Kane asks here, what is it like out there? and she says what do you care?, Kane responds "I'm curious", she says "Same shit, different era". Kane says about them being right to remain hidden and she tells him that his family might be still alive and that he should think about their pain. Kane tells here that is is not a day after they closed the gates at the wall and does not think about them. He says what to you know, what have you ever lost? and then walks off and goes to the top to watch the battle and Sinclair defeats Telamon. Kane sees explosions and tells his followers to man the defenses and execute the prisoners. Dr Stirling and Sgt. Norton escape from the cell they were in and save Sinclair and Cally comes with them and Kane sees his daughter ride off with them. Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Starvers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gaolers